naszepostacifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Regulamin
Nieznajomość regulaminu nie zwalnia cię z''' 'przestrzegania go''. ''Nieznajomość regulaminu szkodzi. center|thumb|400px I. Zachowanie. '' 1. Po pierwsze, i najważniejsze, jesteśmy strasznie przeczulone na punkcie plagiatów, więc jeśli zauważymy, że jakaś postać jest chamsko skopiowana od drugiej (albo nawet nie chamsko skopiowana, wystarczy, że będzie "wzorowana" na innej bardziej niż powinna np. taki sam wygląd, tylko zmienione kolory, podobne cechy charakteru/ takie same cechy, ale napisane w synonimach itp.), dodanej wcześniej niż ta pierwsza, leci ostrzeżenie (2 ostrzeżenia = ban). Jeśli oskarżony da dowody, że pomysł na postać miał przed tym jak osoba pierwsza dodała oc ostrzeżenie zostanie cofnięte. 2. Za robienie tej wiki "Family Friendly" na siłę - ostrzeżenie. To że ktoś odezwał się do was (według was) chamsko, to może być wina tego, że ma zły dzień, ktoś go wcześniej zdenerwował (u dziewczyn okres też jest częstym przypadkiem takich zachowań, wiecie, hormony, te sprawy xD), najlepszym wyjściem jest po prostu zignorowanie, a nie bieganie do modów i adminów, nie będziemy was głaskać po główce, gdy dajecie się sprowokować takim pierdołom. 3. Oczywiście, nie można być też zbyt chamskim, to że masz zły dzień, nie oznacza, że możesz wyżywać się na wszystkich i wszystkim, to nie ma być grzeczna i miła wiki, ale bez przesady, nie róbmy z siebie bydła, i nie obrażajmy wszystkich w każdej rzeczy którą napiszemy. 4. Można klnąć, ale kurwa nie kurwa używajmy kurwa jako kurwa co kurwa drugiego kurwa słowa kurwa "kurwa" kurwa. ''II.' '''Tworzenie' blogów ' '''z ' '''OC.'' 1. Opis OC nie powinnien być zbyt krótki. Blogi z oc opisanymi na max 10. zdań bedą usuwane. Minimum zdań w blogu to 15. Szanujmy się ludzie i dbajmy o ocki dając im chociaż ten podstawowy opis okej? 2. Każdy blog z OC powinien być dodany do kategorii Postaci , dodatkowo jeśli postać jest tworzona pod fandom np. Eddsworld należy dodać Oc do Fandomu. Oczywiście dodanie kategorii z płcią postaci również nie zaszkodzi. 3. Przy opisie należy zachować poprawną ortografię. 4. Oc ,,żarty" są akceptowane, ale w umiarze. ;) 5. Jeżeli postać jest tworzona pod jakiś fandom wszystkie relacje z kanonicznymi postaciami są akceptowane - nie ograniczajmy swojej kreatywności dlatego iż komuś niektóre rzeczy przeszkadzają, oczywiście to nie oznacza, że można sobie tworzyć Mary Sue w których zakochany jest cały świat. (No chyba, że istnieje taki fandom który polega na tym by rozkochać w sobie cały świat to zwracamy honor.) 6. Wszystkie oc dodajemy na BLOGI! Artykuły z OC będą usuwane. '''''III. Obrazy 1. Zezwolone jest wstawianie Gore. Przy nagości należy użyć cenzury, lecz można dodać link do wersji bez niej. 2. Jeżeli jakiś obraz na wiki już nosi daną nazwę, nie można zastępować go swoim, gdyż może to wywołać zamieszanie. Po prostu zmień nazwę swojego pliku i nie będzie problemu. 3. Zdjęcia powinny być przynajmniej średniej jakości, wyklucza się z tej zasady tylko memiczne obrazy które celowo mają słabą jakość. IV. Czat 1. Ziomki nie spamcie, no chyba, że przyjdzie adm i takie ,,Eee tam możecie spamić jak wam odbija/nudzi się/cokolwiek". 2. Jak coś to tu macie emotki, heh, [klik] Kategoria:Ważne artykuły